Lightning Lit Closeness
by EragonFanatic
Summary: Jared/Simon fluff. Might be one-shot. Tell me if I should make a second chapter. NICE reviews once again. T for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another fanfic from Spiderwick Chronicles, only this time...SIMON/JARED! WOO! Again, a mixture of the movie and book.**

Simon Grace entered his room and plopped onto his bed. He was tired after his daily animal-hunt, and now wanted to sleep. He had, of course, wanted to stay outside and look for more animals, but it had started raining. He hoped, as he lay in his bed, that there wasn't a thunderstorm that night. He was jumpy enough without having to go through another horror-filled night.

Simon sighed, as his twin brother, Jared, walked in and fell onto his bed that was next to Simon's. Just as they turned off the light, a bolt of lightning lit up the room. Simon shivered underneath his covers, hoping that Jared wasn't looking. His brother knew that he was afraid of thunderstorms, yet Simon still didn't want to show his brother that he was weak. Jared had stopped being afraid of lighting and thunder a long time ago, and the last thing that Simon wanted was to be bothered day in and day out about his stupid fear.

Just then, he heard Jared rustle in the bed parralell to his. It seemed that Jared was now even jumpy during the storm. The Grace families encounter with faeries and goblins had made them all a bit more jumpy then usual. Worse than that, Jared, Simon, and Mallory now had the sight, that meant that they could see more things that didn't want to be seen often. So, adding it all together left everyone in the household with nightmares and horrible hallucinations at the darkest hours of night.

"Simon? Are you okay?" Simon heard his brother ask through the darkness.

"No. Are you?" Simon answered.

"No."

"Well, maybe we could, you know, sleep together to make eachother more comfortable." Simon was mad at himself for the stupid suggestion, yet overjoyed when his brother's reply shot through the darkness.

"Sure. Come over here and we'll share my bed." Simon stumbled through the darkness to the other side of the room to Jared's bed. He laid himself down next to Jared, and covered himself up with his brother's comforter.

"It feels safer with company." Simon said to Jared.

"Yeah, it does."

"Jared?"

"Yeah, Simon."

"Are you really scared, or do you just know that I am?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I'm _really_ scared. That and, well...It's nice to spend time with you. I know that we're not as close as most twins are, but I want to be."Jared said.

"Me too."

The next morning, they were still snuggled together. Jared's arms around Simon, and Simon's head on Jared's chest.

**I know that it's short, but leave **_**nice**_** reviews please. **

**Tell me if I should make another chapter, or leave it as this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter. WEE! This time, most of it is in Jared's POV! I've decided to do a weird turn. It's going back in time, until the last Chapter when it'll go to the first kiss, or maybe...THE FUN FUN FUN!**

Jared Grace walked flopped down onto the dewey grass in the backyard and watched Simon trying to catch a grasshopper. Mallory was grabbing her fencing junk, and walked down the back stairs.

"Hey, jerk. Practice with me?" she said to Jared, and set down her bag, pulling out two foils and throwing one to Jared as he stood.

Turning to Mallory, Jared held the foil tightly in his hand, knuckles white. He looked at her in a menacing way and held the sword ahead of him. Mallory did the same. They fought, yet not creaming Jared as she usually did. He was fending her off as well as he could. Simon wouldn't have put up with Mallory's constant hand hitting, yet Jared, really wanted to impress his brother, though he wasn't sure why. Mallory's face showed her surprise, and Jared smirked in malicious satisfaction.

Surprisingly enough, Jared won all 8 of the practice rounds that he did with Mallory. Simon sat on the grass, watching his brother in awe. Jared continued to smirk as he continually defeated Mallory as he went on. Undefeated in the rounds for the first time ever, Jared felt proud as he headed into the house sweaty and satisfied. His mother was making pancakes and put two on his plate.

"Who won?" Mrs. Grace asked as she sat down across from Jared.

"Jared. I've never been against someone so good." Mallory said. "You could be on the team. Seriously, Jared."

Jared didn't say anything, just scarfed down his pancakes in under five minutes. Then he grabbed more and scarfed those down too.

"Someones hungry." Mrs. Grace said.

"Just tired. I'm going up to my room." Jared said.

He walked up to his and Simon's bedroom and flopped onto his bed. It wasn't even noon yet, but he was exhausted. Impressing your twin brother was hard work, but he had acheived his goal. Just like he had planned. Simon walked into his room and sat down on the edge of his own bed, looking at Jared.

"That was awesome Jared." he said.

"Thanks."

"Can you help me catch some grasshoppers?" Simon asked, raising his eyebrows at his brother.

"Sure," Jared hauled himself out of his bed, walking after his brother as they exited the house.

They searched for the grasshoppers. Jared was unfortunately unsuccessful, yet Simon was having far better luck. He found three and put them all into a Mason Jar. They continued looking, Jared glad to have a good excuse to spend time with his brother.

"Hey, Jared. Over here." Simon called. Jared hurried over, and Simon was pointing out how to boy squirrels in a tree were fighting over a female squirrel. Jared stood behind Simon, close enough to have an excuse, yet close enough to smell his hair. Jared smelled his brother's air, sniffing in his scent and closed his eyes, trying to process everything.

The thunderstorms stopped the evening fun. The rain began to pour and Jared and Simon hurried into the house, Simon holding tight to his grasshopper jar. They entered the house, and Jared headed off to take a shower while Simon headed up to their bedroom alone.

**And the first Chapter explains what happened next. Anyways. Leave NICE reviews.**


End file.
